


Sleep Hugs

by wildheartmustang



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: English University, Fluff, M/M, Modern AU, Terk called this 'Borderline Crack territory, You'll take my bad fics and rarepairs and you'll like them, rarepair, what even is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-18
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-27 13:29:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6286576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildheartmustang/pseuds/wildheartmustang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwyer prefers to procrastinate in bed, much to his boyfriend's discomfort.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Hugs

Shigure stirred that morning hearing the bus go past the window of his Student house and felt his boyfriend’s breath upon his neck and shifted as it tickled him. He was the little spoon, Dwyer’s arms were wrapped around his slim body and he could feel their body heat intermingling comfortingly. Shigure wriggled in the taller man’s vice-like grip and he still didn’t wake, so he instead turned over and faced him, giving him a smooch right on the lips.

Dwyer groaned and his eyes fluttered open slightly. “No… Sleepy time.” Came his muddled response - he fell back to sleep promptly after that.

Shigure rolled his eyes at his lover especially as his arms tightened around his body, he remembered that Dwyer used to sleep with a teddy bear before they got together and that he probably thought the younger man was his stuffed animal.

The bear still had a home on the nightstand, but that was besides the point.

“Dwyer…” Shigure yawned.

No response.

“Dwyer.” He said a little louder.

Shigure wiggled once more to try and wake the sleeping twenty year old and pushed him away. “Dwyer.”

“Mmm?” Finally a response.

“I need to get ready for classes today.”

“Oh.” Dwyer released his boyfriend and turned over in the bed.

Shigure chewed thoughtfully on his lip piercing and nuzzled the taller man’s neck affectionately. “Do you want some coffee?” He whispered.

“That’s ok, I’ll get up in a second.” Came the lazy response.

Shigure knew that wasn’t happening, but he’d boil the kettle for him anyway. He got out from the bed and began to to put on a T-shirt and his boxers.

“What are you doing today?” Dwyer eventually asked, his head still buried in the pillows.

“Group Tutorial. Afternoon Lecture on Site Specific Art. I’ve got printing to do for my artist research too, which is probably going to ages, because the printers are always in use.” 

Dwyer turned his head and watched his boyfriend shimmy his impossibly skinny jeans onto his legs and smiled. “You enjoy that. I’ll be in your bed until you get back.”

“You have an essay to do.”

“Exactly. I’ll be in your bed doing my essay on my laptop, while you’re at Uni.” came the contrary reply, Shigure simply sighed and gave his blue dyed hair a comb.

“Why didn’t I take History? You don’t even need to go to the lectures, they put all the powerpoints on Moodle.”

“Probably because you dye your hair blue and have your lip, eyebrow and ears pierced. Nobody who takes history looks interesting.” Dwyer said, grabbing his laptop from the floor and opening the lid, he heard his boyfriend leave the room and go to the en suite, from which he called.

“Do the lecturers have nose hair and wear corduroy trousers with socks and sandals?”

“Pretty much yeah.” Dwyer laughed.

There came the sound of water pouring from the tap and teeth brushing, Dwyer meanwhile flicked through his emails and Facebook notifications and there was nothing of importance, just Ophelia sharing obscure music from Youtube, Matoi not so subtly complaining about some guy or another and Shinonome sharing selfies from the gym.

Dwyer sighed in disgust at the caption. _Do you even lift?_.

“What’s wrong?” Shigure called.

“Shino’s being a narcissistic gym whore on Facebook.” Came the blunt reply, as he stared at the man’s muscular body in envy.

Shigure poked his head out of the doorway with a smile, his toothbrush in his mouth.

“No need to be so jealous, you know I love you and your Pizza belly,”

Dwyer gazed down to the flab attached to his front, self consciously, Shigure had popped back to the bathroom, and could hear him spitting in the sink. “I should probably take up some form of exercise at some point.”

“Sex can burn over two hundred calories in an hour.” Shigure replied, offhandedly.

“When have we ever spent an hour having sex?”

“Never.” His boyfriend conceded. “All the more reason to try though?”

“I think I’d collapse from a heart attack first.”

Dwyer heard a chuckle from the bathroom, the young man reappeared and slung his satchel on his shoulder, making his way over back to the bed.

“I’ll see you later this afternoon.” Shigure placed a deep kiss on his lover’s lips.

“No toast or tea?”

“I’ll grab something in the Canteen.”

Dwyer placed one last kiss carefully on his boyfriend’s lips and watched as he left for the door. “You better do that essay.” Shigure warned, there was teasing in his voice.

“Yeah, yeah. Now go! You’ll be late!”

The pierced young man left the room with a lovely smile, Dwyer returned it wryly and managed to write about ten words of his essay about ‘Vikings: The Global Saga’, before he got bored and made himself coffee.

He didn’t tell Shigure that spent most of his afternoon watching cat videos and playing games on Steam.


End file.
